swrafandomcom-20200214-history
Krassk
Ein Leben voller Gewalt sollte dem jungen Trandoshaner Krassk beschieden sein, als er als jüngstes von sechs Geschwistern aus seinem Ei schlüpfte. Seine Mutter Dinarssk war durch eine Lebensschuld einem snivvianischen Gauner namens Marl verpflichtet. Diese Schuld band ihre Kinder mit ein. Krassk eignete sich viele nützliche Fähigkeiten an, aber ließ sein trandoshanisches Erbe lange Zeit vergessen. Erste eine Saurin musste ihn dazu ermutigen, sich mit seiner Kultur und Religion auseinanderzusetzen. Seine lächerlichen Schulden bei einem lokalen Hutten bezahlt, wollte Krask ein neues Leben anfangen. Doch nach einer Kurzschlussreaktion, die zum Tod eines alten und inzwischen mächtigen Peinigers geführt hatte, will Krassk nur das Weite an Bord irgendeines Raumschiffs suchen, bevor die Hutt-Kartelle die Hintergründe des Mords herausfinden. Lebenslauf Frühe Jahre thumb|left|Krassk bereitet sich sein Frühstück zu. Auf Teth geboren, war Krassk eines von sechs Schlüpflingen der Trandoshanerin Dinarssk. Nach nur wenigen Jahren verkaufte Dinarssks Ghrakhowsk Marl alle sechs - Slaissk, Slassk, Iassk, Thrassk, Trassk und Krassk - in die Sklaverei. Schnell weitergereicht, endete Krassk mit sieben Jahren zunächst auf den Ryll-Plantagen des Planeten Ylesia. Nach acht Jahren als Sklave - mit 15 war er bereits ein Erwachsener - hatte er sich zum Gehilfen eines Kantinenkochs heraufgearbeitet. In dieser Zeit lernte er auch Basic sprechen. Obwohl Trandoshaner als ungeschickt in der Feinarbeit galten, zeigte sich Krassk als wahres Kochtalent und der Koch ließ ihm einige Freiheiten. Dies nutzte der junge Nichtmensch schließlich aus und flüchtete als blinder Passagier an Bord eines Versorgungsfrachters von Ylesia. Er landete zunächst auf der Raumstation Rorak 5. Sein Plan war klar: Rache an Marl nehmen. Doch zuerst musste er den Snivvianer irgendwie ausfindig machen und, was noch wichtiger war: überleben. Also lieh er sich bei einem "Bankinstitut" des Huttkartells Geld. Die nächsten zwei Jahre vergrößerte sich durch seinen verantwortungslosen Lebensstil sein Schuldenberg. Die Hutts setzten schließlich eine Saurin-Dame auf ihn an. Eigene Brut Doch anstatt das Geld einzutreiben, verliebte sich Hraci Kel Fas in Krassk. Saurins waren mit Trandoshanern verwandt und aus ihrer Verbindung ging eine Brut von drei Eiern hervor. Beide flüchteten nach Nar Shaddaa, wo sie sich eine Weile vor den Handlangern der Hutts zu verstecken konnten. Mit Gelegenheitsjobs als Türsteher oder Rausschmeißer konnte sich Krassk genügend Geld verdienen, um den größten Teil der Schulden zu bezahlen. Er war sehr vorsichtig, was die Zahlungen anging und begann, Erfahrungen mit dem Bankensystem zu machen und viel über das normale galaktische Leben zu lernen. Hraci brachte Krassk zudem die Grundzüge trandoshanischer Kultur bei. Beide verbrachten in dieser Zeit ein Leben auf Abruf. Die Inkasso-Abteilung der Hutt-Bank entdeckte das flüchtige Paar jedoch, bevor Krassk seine restlichen Schulden begleichen konnte - eine lächerlich kleine Summe von 120 Credits . Als Exempel wurde Hraci samt ihrer Brut getötet. Eines der ungeschlüpften Eier wurde aufgeschlagen und an den unentwickelten Nachwuchs eine Nachricht geheftet, dass Krassk seine Schulden zahlen solle. Doch Krassk überraschte die Schläger - und tötete sie alle, als er sah, was sie mit seiner Gefährtin und seiner Brut getan hatten. Er schwor gegenüber der Zählerin, der trandoshanischen Göttin, er würde die Blutlinie derjenigen ausmerzen, die ihm das angetan hatten. Er würde sich Jagganath-Punkte verdienen. Er würde sie für Hraci verdienen. Als er sich schließlich über die Leichen der Schläger beugte, konnte er nur noch die zerdrückten Eierschalen seines Nachwuchses in Händen halten. Er war am Boden zerstört; doch dann fiel sein Blick auf eine nahe gelegene Cantina und ihm kam eine Idee. In der Nacht brach er dort ein und verwertete die Leichen. Die Hutts wollten seine Schulden, dachte er bei sich, also sollten sie sie bekommen. Er verarbeitete die Körper der Hutt-Schläger zu unterschiedlichen Gerichten und verkaufte sie als Straßenhändler. Aus dem Erlös zahlte er die Hutts aus. Späte Rache thumb|left|Krassk und Marl - Momente vor dem Tod des Letzteren. Nach dieser grauenvollen Episode änderte sich sein Verhalten grundlegen. War er zuvor nur widerwillig von Hraci dazu getrieben, seine Schulden abzuzahlen, so sparte er jetzt und trieb in ihrem Gedenken die Jagd zu Ehren der Zählerin weiter. Das schreckliche Ende seiner Partnerin und seiner Brut hielten ihn vor Augen, dass er nur mit Geld etwas ausrichten konnte. Denn mit Geld konnte er sich Macht kaufen. Von seinen Schulden bei den Hutts befreit, suchte er sich wieder alle möglichen Jobs. Diese führten ihn zwar häufig wieder in den Dienst von Hutten; etwa als Söldner; doch es gab auch einige ehrliche Bestrebungen, etwa Koch. Obwohl er das Handwerk der Essenzubereitung durch das Zerschneiden von Leichen vertiefte - was nicht die beste Ausgangsbasis war - fand er gefallen am Kochen. Also verdingte er sich unter anderem als Aushilfe. Meist bedeutete dies allerdings in heruntergekommenen Kantinen die Teller zu waschen und minderwertige Lebensmittel schmackhaft zu machen. Viele Köche, die er beobachtete, verwendeten dazu Gewürzessenzen, von Glitterstim bis zu Ryll kor. Eines Tages entdeckte er bei einem solchen Aushilfsjob im Corellianischen Sektor schließlich ein ihm bekanntes Gesicht: Marl. Der Snivvianer hatte sich Krassks Mutter vor längerer Zeit bereits auf unbekannte Weise entledigt und ging nun dem Betrieb einer Suppenküche nach - zumindest offiziell. Krassk'''s Hass auf den Snivvianer war immer noch so groß, wie zehn Jahre zuvor. In einer Kurzschlussreaktion, als beide allein in der Küche waren, verbrühte er '''Marl zunächst mit heißer Suppe bevor er ihn mit dem Kochtopf erschlug. Doch Marl war in den Jahren von Krassks Abwesenheit zu einem direkten Kontaktmann zwischen verschiedenen Kajidics des Hutt-Kartells geworden. Krassk erfuhr das, als er sich im Schrank versteckte und Marls Lakaien durch die Todesschreie ihres Bosses aufmerksam wurden. Krassk entdeckten sie nicht, da sie sofort aus dem Gebäude stürmten. Über seinen Söldnerkontakt meldete er sich für den nächsten Auftrag; ironischerweise auf seiner Geburtswelt Teth. Doch egal, wohin es gehen würde, Krassk wollte nur noch runter von Nar Shaddaa, so schnell es ging ... Charakter Oftmals wird Krassk als kühl und schweigsam bezeichnet, was jedoch nicht seinem Charakter entspricht. Dass er als Trandoshaner einen ektothermen Stoffwechsel hat, lässt ihn in den meisten humanoiden Umgebungen, deren Temperaturen in Bereich um 20° C schwanken, langsam und teilnahmslos wirken. Um dem entgegenzutreten, kleidet sich Krassk meist in dicke Kleidung und legt Hitzepads an. Wenn er hochgeheizt ist, kann Krassk auch sein wahre Wesen zeigen. Der hitzköpfige, aber bisweilen humorvolle Trandoshaner hat neben seinem Faible fürs Kochen eine Schwäche für Dramatik. Seine oftmals übertrieben brutal wirkende Kleidung soll den Zwei-Meter-Riesen noch einschüchternder wirken lassen. Dass er dabei Knieschützer trägt, die einem Mynockmaul ähneln, und eine Stola, von der er behauptet, sie stamme von einem Albino-Wookiee, dient lediglich dem Auftritt. Diese Kleidungsstücke legte er sich während seiner Türsteher-Jahre auf Nar Shaddaa an. Seine verdunkelte Sonnenbrille, die er bei einem umbaranischen Händler erstand, ist ihm aber eher hinderlich, da sie UV-Licht blockt und ihm einen Teil seines Sehfelds nimmt. Fähigkeiten thumb|right|Koch und Killer. So umschreibt Krassk übertrieben Neugierigen gern sein Repertoire an Fertigkeiten. Doch er kann wesentlich mehr. Für einen Trandoshaner ist er ungewöhnlich geschickt mit seinen Krallenhänden, was sein merkwürdiges Hobby, das Kochen, begünstigt. Als leidenschaftlicher Hobbykoch zählt zu seinen Lieblingsrezepten eine breite Varianz an Gerichten. Sautierter trandoshanischer Flachkuchen ist eines seiner besten Frühstückrezepte - und obwohl oft nachgefragt, sträubt sich Krassk immer noch, häufiger als nur alle paar Wochen Vakiir-Eier zuzubereiten. Nicht die Tatsache, dass es ein rodianisches Frühstück ist, stößt ihn dabei ab, sondern eher die Tatsache, dass es sich um Eier handelt; wie einem, aus denen er einst schlüpfte. Als vollwertige Mahlzeiten bereitet er gern geminzten Nerfeintopf mit luftgepufften Flachbrot oder ein von ihm frisch zubereitetes blutiges Nerfsteak mit Yoba und golden glänzender Goffmilch zu. Leider findet Krassk nur selten die nötigen Zutaten und das Geld, um derlei Ausgefallenes zu zaubern. Oftmals begnügt er seine hungrigen Mäuler mit einem einfachen Wurzeleintopf und den variantenreichen Blauglanznudeln mit Chav. Alle Gerichte bereitet er gern überheiß zu, was seinem ektothermen Stoffwechsel zu Schulden ist. Dadurch bedingt ist er ein großer Freund heißen Gewürztees. Neben seinem kulinarischen Talent weißt Krassk gute Kenntnisse in der Anatomie vieler humanoider Völker auf. Er verschweigt gern, woher er dieses Wissen hat, aber in Faustkämpfen und Handgemengen wird deutlich, dass der Trandoshaner weiß, wohin er schlagen muss. Als Nebeneffekt seiner Spezieszugehörigkeit kann er im ultravioletten Bereich des Lichts sehen und bis zu einem bestimmten Punkt abgetrennte Körperglieder wieder nachwachsen lassen. Der mitunter schmerzhaft Prozess kann einige Tage bis wenige Wochen dauern. Familie und Bekannte *'Dinarssk' - Seine Mutter. Sie brütete ihn aus und erzog ihn bis zu seinem siebten Lebensjahr. Er hat keine großen Erinnerungen mehr an sie. *'Marl' - Ein Snivvianer und der Ghrakhowsk seiner Mutter. Er hasste Marl sein Leben lang und brachte den Verbrecher 127 NSY auf Metellos um. *'Hraci Kel Fas' - Seine Gefährtin. Verstorben. Die Saurin und er teilten sich ein Stück ihres gemeinsamen Lebens. Sie brachte ihm die trandoshanische Kultur näher und war dabei, seinen Nachwuchs auszubrüten, als sie getötet wurde. Hinter den Kulissen *Der Charakter ist für die im Aufbau befindliche Rollenspielgruppe um das Schmugglerschiff Gambit angedacht und soll primär als angeheuerter Muskeltyp bzw. Personenschützer fungieren. *Der Name "Krassk" leitet sich aus einem Wortspiel mit bekannten trandoshanischen Namen wie Bossk oder Kradossk ab. Er ist u.a. ein Wortspiel auf "krass". *Das Bildmaterial stammt von Slyssk, einem Nebencharakter der Comicbuchreihe Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic. Kategorie:Spielercharaktere (Legacy) Kategorie:Die Unabhängigen Kategorie:Gambit Kategorie:Trandoshaner